villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yachiru Unohana
Yachiru Unohana (卯ノ花 八千流, Unohana Yachiru) is the previous villainous identity of Retsu Unohana. Before her life as 'Retsu', Yachiru is formerly known as the most notorious criminal and serial killer to ever exist in Soul Society. Beside her identity as criminal, Captain Yamamoto sought her to be one of the co-founders of Gotei 13 and become the first 'Kenpachi' or the captain of the 11th division. Personality When she known as the gentle, kind-hearted and warm captain and extremely caring with her subordinate at the 4th division. Her true hidden personality is completely different when she was known as Yachiru. When Captain Kyoraku reveals her true identity, Unohana revert to her very dark-true persona. Unohana is a blood-thirsty, emotionless and violent serial killer, which make her become one of most diabolical and notorious criminal in soul society. Beside this, Unohana still has a sense of honor. When she finally defeated by young Zaraki at her youth, she was surprised after she knows that he is stronger than her, believing that he will become next "Kenpachi" on his future. Even known as a criminal and being chosen to be a co-founder of Gotei 13, Unohana never try to betray the Gotei 13 and shown her great loyalty toward the organization and also toward Captain Yamamoto. Unohana never takes any grudge toward Kenpachi Zaraki even he ever defeat her in past. After return to her "Yachiru Unohana" identity, she fight to death with Zaraki in order to train his strength and finally admit his strength for her last time with giving a warm smile at him. Just like her successor and most of shinigami in eleventh division, Unohana enjoy fight and killing her opponent. However, her method way more disturbing and clever than Zaraki, by combine her Kaido ''(healing Kido) knowledge, so she can kill-and-heal her opponent as long as she can enjoy the battle for long. Background Before her life as a Captain, Yachiru Unohana is known to be the most diabolical and notorious criminal in Soul Society. Later, Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto comes to seek her to be one of the co-founders of Gotei 13 and become one of the 1st generations of 11th division captain, who known as "The 1st Kenpachi".At some point in the past, Unohana was taught medical techniques by Tenjirō Kirinji as a way of prolonging fights Sometime after becoming a captain, she undertook a mission to eliminate the warriors on the edges of Rukongai. Having lost interest in fighting, Unohana wandered from place to place in search of something that would please her sword and came across a young boy who would one day be known as Kenpachi Zaraki. Attacking her on sight, the boy was able to injure her, causing the woman to once again enjoy fighting. However, despite being the one left standing at the conclusion of their battle, she realized he was stronger and was better suited to become the future "Kenpachi" After her fight with the young boy, she left the 11th division and become a 4th division captain under the new identity "Retsu Unohana" thanks to her ''Kaido and medical techniques that she learns from Kirinji. 110 years ago before the current event, Unohana also present of Kisuke Urahara promotion as captain of 12nd division and in emergency meeting of the missing of member 9th division. At some point, she has lieutenant named Seinosuke Yamada, who is Hanataro Yamada older brother. Unfortunatelly, due to his horrible attitude and both she along with the other 4th division member can't stand with it, she fired him and make Isane Kotetsu as his perfect successor. Storyline For her life as Retsu Unohana, see from this page. The Return of the 1st Kenpachi When Captain Kyoraku have met at central 46, he states that he wanted to learn Kendo from Kenpachi Zaraki. However, the central 46 doesn't agree with Kyoraku decision, so Kyoraku then calls forth Captain Retsu Unohana stating that he will leave Zaraki to her as she is the 1st Kenpachi. Central 46 give her permission to use lowest ground of Muken as their training ground so both Zaraki and herself can enjoy their fight as much as possible. Trivia * named his former young lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi was is come from Unohana real name. He named her "Yachiru" in memory of the Yachiru Unohana, the only person that he had ever admired. *Her real name, Yachiru means "Thousand Styles", "Eight thousand/many flows" or "Eight thousand/many exiles" , while her Retsu name means Fierce ''or ''Violence . All of her Retsu and Yachiru name is refers for her true dark identity as the 1st kenpachi, her former status as a criminal with a many knowledge about swordsmanship, and one of the most seniors member of Gotei 13. *Before her true identity is revealed, its shown that several members of the 11th division and her fellow captains fear of her and have some intimidating aura behind her gentle-persona. Possibility foreshadowed about Unohana true identity as "1st Kenpachi" *After her death, Isane Kotetsu, her lieutenant become her successor as 4th division captain. *Unohana is the only shinigami character who her zanpakuto shikai and Bankai share the same name, but with different kanji and meaning. *With Unohana being a captain, Yamamoto and the Soul Society possibly already forgave all her crimes due to her greatest loyalty to Gotei 13 and never try or intend to betray them to join the main big-bads like Sōsuke Aizen and Yhwach. Navigation Category:Bleach Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil Category:Dissociative Category:Serial Killers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Honorable Category:Elderly Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Alter-Ego Category:Protective Category:Enforcer Category:Servant of Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Manga Villains Category:Sadists Category:Humanoid Category:Anti-Villain Category:Extremists Category:Tragic Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Deceased Category:Insecure Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Vigilante Category:Spoilers Category:Death Gods Category:Opportunists